It has to happen
by PeterPandaBear
Summary: Chad's girlfriend tries to set him up with Sonny, sonfic series. Response to High.Fiving.Jesus's Channy Challenge. Now Complete.
1. Chapter 1: Don't Stay

**I decided to join this challenge. It seemed fun, and just so you know, using the 4 songs that pop up first on my iPod, well, don't be freaked out if it happens to be VBS music, or the Addams family.**

**Oh and I added my own character: Helicia, which is an actual name, which means sunshine, origin Greek. To steal a line used in one of my stories, it seemed fitting.**

**Okay first song:**

**Don't stay**

**By Laura Izibor**

I don't know why I started dating Chad Dylan Cooper, he's not particularly smart or nice, he doesn't have the best record with girls, I don't know. I guess I thought I could tame him, you know, but I know I tried to hard. My name is Helicia, Greek if you're wondering, and I am in love with Chad Dylan Cooper. We've been dating for two months, and I know he's moved on, I know that every time we kiss he's imagining I'm someone else. I was too late you know, someone already tamed him, someone who taught him how to take pity. That's what our relationship downgraded to, pity.

_Looking back on the years you see  
It was you and me but I gave too much you see  
And now it seems you've grown tired  
And wanna walk away, but you feel obliged to stay  
We break up and make up  
And everything would be brand new  
We gotta face up there ain't no make up  
I said there's nothing left to do, and_

I wish he'd just break up with me, I'm sure it'd be less painful than this. I want him to be happy, I do. There is only one person on this planet that can make him truly happy besides himself, and it pains me to say it's not me.

_Don't stay, if you don't wanna stay_

_Baby I'll be okay, believe me when I say_

_I'ma be alright_

_Don't stay, if you don't wanna stay_

_Baby I'll be okay, believe me when I say_

_I'ma be alright_

_I'd rather be without you_

_Livin' with you is too hard to take_

_And I know you don't feel the same_

_Cos it's written, it's written, it's written all over your face_

_Remember when we break up and make up_

_And everything would be brand new_

_We got to face up there ain't no make up_

_I said there's nothing left to do, and_

Yeah, he should just break up with me, he should.

_Don't stay, if you don't wanna stay_

_Baby I'll be okay, believe me when I say_

_I'ma be alright_

_Don't stay, if you don't wanna stay_

_Baby I'll be okay, believe me when I say_

_I'ma be alright_

I'll have to set him up with her, you know, I don't know if I can bear to she them together, but it has to happen, he's a whole right now.

_It's so hard what I got to do, oh_

_I gotta make you leave, for both me and you_

_And it's so crazy how things have changed_

_Cos we ain't the same, and_

It's better this way, but I can't help but feel… If only I had showed up a little earlier, things wouldn't have turned out like this.

_Don't stay, if you don't wanna stay_

_Baby I'll be okay, believe me when I say_

_I'ma be alright_

_Don't stay, if you don't wanna stay_

_Baby I'll be okay, believe me when I say_

_I'ma be alright_

But it's Sonny, if anyone deserves him, it's her.

_I'ma be alright_

.


	2. Chapter 2: Don't Forget

**Okay Thanks for the reviews, I know it was a little depressing, but it worked. The next song is by Demi Lovato, this song is also a little depressing, hey luck of the draw. **

**Don't Forget **

**By Demi Lovato**

**[Sonny's POV]**

A few months ago, Chad and I went on Gotcha with Gilroy Smith. Backstage we confessed that we liked, maybe even loved each other. But when we came back to the studio, it was awkward, I was thinking about asking him out, when I walked into the cafeteria to see him making out with a girl I've never seen before. She had black hair that went past her shoulders, her skin was a little tan, she had big blue eyes and corkscrew curls. She was wearing light blue flare jeans and a tank top. I later learned her name from celebrity gossip shows, and websites: Helicia. He stopped saying "Hi" to me; he acted like I didn't exist.

_Did you forget that I was even alive?_

_Did you forget everything we ever had?_

_Did you forget, did you forget about me? _

He told me he was falling in love with me, and a couple days later I saw him sucking face with some random girl. I guess he moved on, they've been dating for two months.

_Did you regret ever standing by my side?_

_Did you forget we were feeling inside?_

_Now I'm left to forget about us_

I guess I was avoiding him; it's probably my fault you know. I don't know what I could have done for him to be with her.

_But somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song, you can't forget it_

_So now I guess this is where we have to stand_

_Did you regret ever holding my hand?_

_Never again, please don't forget, don't forget_

We were just so close, so close. I just wish…

_We had it all; we were just about to fall_

_Even more in love, than we were before_

_I won't forget, I won't forget about us_

_But somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song you can't forget it_

She's just beautiful, she's funny, she nice, she's selfless. Funny, Chad said I was beautiful, funny, nice, and selfless.

_Somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song, you can't forget it at all_

What's done is done, he's over it. He _loves_ her. He said it on that talk show two weeks ago. My time has passed and I didn't make the most of it, if only I was more like her.

_And at last all the pictures have been burned_

_And all the past is just a lesson that we've learned_

_I won't forget, please don't forget us_

_Somewhere we went wrong_

_Our love is like a song but you won't sing along_

_You've forgotten about us_

_Don't forget_


	3. Chapter 3: You'll Think of Me

**Okay, sad, but on with the plot, by the way, I love getting reviews, even if they're only one word long, this is the quickest I've ever updated so… **

**Yeah next Song:**

**You'll think of me**

**Keith Urban**

This was the longest relationship I've ever had. And I really liked her, not as much as Sonny, you know, no one can be that special, but she was really close, almost a duplicate, but not quite the same. She dumped me. No girl ever dumped me before, it's not right, she said, "It's not really real to you," and she dumped me. But she was right; I woke up a 3:49 thinking about that, how I'd just been using her, she deserved better then that. But I didn't think she cared. She'd been to busy loving me to care.

_I woke up this morning around 4am _

_With the moon shining bright as headlights on the interstate _

_I pulled the covers over my head and tried to catch some sleep _

_but thoughts of us kept keeping me awake _

_ever since you found yourself in someone else's arms _

_I've been trying my best to get along _

_but that's okay there's nothing left to say but_

Its okay, yeah, I don't need her. She's going to regret that decision, yeah, she still love me. Its okay, it's okay

_Take your records, take you freedom _

_Take your memories, I don't need 'em _

_Take your space and take your reasons _

_But you'll think of me _

_And take your cat and leave my sweater _

_'Cause we have nothing left to weather _

_In fact I'll feel a whole lot better _

_But you'll think of me, you'll think of me_

She was interested into taking our relationship to the next level, not that that would have been bad, just, if she had these thoughts, and that had happened…

_I went out driving trying to clear my head _

_I tried to sweep out all the ruins that my emotions left _

_I guess I'm feeling just a little tired of this _

_And all the baggage that seems to still exist _

_It seems the only blessing I have left to my name _

_Is not knowing what we could have been _

_What we should have been _

_So _

She was acting really weird for the past couple of days, telling me to talk to Sonny, bringing her up in conversations. She and Sonny have been talking a lot lately, then I ask her "What's up with that," and she bursts out crying and saying how I don't really love her. Maybe I don't love her, but she loves me, and at the time I thought I was doing her a favor by being with her.

_Take your records, take you freedom _

_Take your memories, I don't need 'em _

_Take your space and take your reasons _

_But you'll think of me _

_And take your cat and leave my sweater _

_'Cause we have nothing left to weather _

_In fact I'll feel a whole lot better _

_But you'll think of me, you'll think of me_

There is no way she's completely over me. Not even a little over me. No, she's in love with me through and through. She needs me. Helicia needs me.

_Someday I'm gonna run across your mind _

_Don't worry, I'll be fine _

_I'm gonna be alright _

_While you're sleeping with your pride _

_Wishing I could hold you tight _

_I'll be over you _

_And on with my life_

But I don't need her, I don't. Well of coarse I do. Am I an idiot? I need her; as much as a balloon needs air, wait. I'm talking about Sonny, Sonny, wither chocolate brown eyes, and light flowing, pretty brown hair and… Stop it Chad! Just stop it!!! So I do need Helicia, so I don't think about Sonny. She distracts me from her. Funny, funny, little Sonny, I need my girlfriend back.

_And you're gonna think of me _

_Oh someday baby, someday_

**If that didn't make sense, Helicia broke up with Chad, and Helicia was the only thing that could keep his mind off of Sonny. If you've read New Moon, like Bella and Jake, she used him to distract her from Edward, and when Jacob left, Bella needed to get him, Jake, back. **


	4. Chapter 4: Here we go Again

**Yeah, I hope the last chapter made plenty of sense, so far these chapters haven't been very happy, I don't know if this one will be happy or not, but I am in no shape ending the story at chapter 4, but hopefully I'll be done on Christmas. Here's the list of songs/chapters:**

**Don't Stay**

**Don't Forget**

**You'll Think of Me**

**Here we go Again**

**Beautiful is Gone **

**The Addams Family**

**Kiss the Girl**

**My Girl**

**Love Lives On**

**Ha, I told you the Addams family might pop up. You can only guess what I have planned for each chapter. **

**On with the plot:**

Here we go Again

Demi Lovato

I just did the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my life. I should tell you who I am, I'm Helicia, Chad Dylan Cooper's girlfriend. And if you think I mean ex-girlfriend, I don't. He said… well it'd be easier to start from the beginning, about 5 days ago, I decided I needed to get Chad and Sonny together. I was Chad's girlfriend then too, and I loved him, I didn't want him to date Sonny, but that's what he wanted, I realized I couldn't make him as happy in one week, as she could in one argument. So I got close to Sonny, became her friend, talked about Chad every once in a while, the look on her face when I brought up his name confirmed my suspicions, I'm not the only one in love with Chad. Then I tried pushing them closer together, but something kept getting in the way of the love blooming enough for Chad to see he is kidding himself by dating me, I was the roadblock. Sonny's to nice to have a moment with someone else's boyfriend and Chad has some twisted version of loyalty toward me, so I removed myself. Don't worry, I'm not suicidal, but I broke up with him, it was the most painful moment of my life, I was in agony, my eyes still sting from all the crying I did. So I was packing all his stuff up in a box, the stuff he left at my place, and my phone clucks, yes my phone sounds like a chicken, telling me I have a text. The 15th text that hour, from guess who, Chad. Then my phone starts crowing, Sonny called. I answered and had to explain to her that I broke up with Chad, but I couldn't bring myself to tell her why. That's when I saw him, standing at my door, I heard him ringing the bell, the window next to my door never viewed a more beautiful picture. I ran up to my room on the second story, broke down in my bed, and started crying. I was 96% sure he saw me run past the window.

_I throw all of your stuff away, _

_then I clear you out of my head. _

_I tear you out of my heart, and ignore all your messages. _

_I tell everyone we are through, _

_'cause I'm so much better without you _

_But it's just another pretty lie _

_'cause I break down _

_Every time you come around! _

_Ah-oh-ah-oh_

I told him where I kept the key, back when we were together, so it was no surprise when he opened my bedroom door, making that soothing creaking sound my door makes, and walked up to my bed and rested his hand on my back, his sect beckoning to he like McDonald fries to a five-year-old.

_So how did you get here, under my skin? _

_I swore that I'd never let you back in! _

_Should've known better, been trying to let you, go _

_'cause here we go, go, go again! _

_Hard as I try, I know I can't quit _

_Something about you is so addictive _

_We're falling together; you'd think that by now I'd know, _

_'cause here we go, go, go again! _

Did he even hear me when I told him about him not really loving me? Does he really mean Sonny when he says in that wondrous voice, "I love you,"? Does it really matter, I know it didn't then, and whatever else happened in that moment, isn't important right now, all you need to know is we are back together. And I don't know if that's a good thing.

_You never know what you want, and you never say what you mean, _

_But I start to go insane, every time that you look at me _

_You only hear half of what I say, _

_And you're always showing up too late! _

_And I know that I should say goodbye, but it's no use, _

_Can't be with or without you! _

_Ah-oh-ah-oh _

_So how did you get here, under my skin? _

_I swore that I'd never let you back in! _

_Should've known better, been trying to let you, go _

_'cause here we go, go, go again! _

_Hard as I try, I know I can't quit _

_Something about you is so addictive _

_We're falling together; you'd think that by now I'd know, _

_'cause here we go, go, go again! _

I'm not so sure that I did the right thing, I just made mistake after mistake, after mistake.

_Again _

_And again _

_and again _

_and again _

_and again _

_and again_

I'll try my original plan again tomorrow. Looks like we're back were we started, sort of.

_threw all of your stuff away, _

_and I cleared you out of my head _

_and I tore you out of my heart! _

_ah-oh-ah-oh _

_ah-oh-ah-oh _

_So how did you get here, under my skin? _

_I swore that I'd never let you back in! _

_Should've known better, been trying to let you, go _

_'cause here we go, go, go again! _

_Hard as I try, I know I can't quit _

_Something about you is so addictive _

_we're falling together, you'd think that by now I'd know, _

_'cause here we go, go.. _

_Here we go again! _

_here we go again! _

_Should've known better, been trying to let you, go _

_'cause here we go, go, go again! _

_again _

_and again and again and again_

**If you're wondering what happened, you will find out last chapter. It's actually kinda sad, I guess I'll stop talking before I give anything away.**

**Did you like it?**


	5. Chapter 5: Beautiful is Gone

**I told you I wanted to be done by Christmas, so here's the next Chapter, all quick like. I couldn't decide whether to put this in Chad's or Helicia's POV so it's in 3rd person. Sorry. **

Beautiful is Gone

The Ruse

She was still broken, not quite sure, but after the begging she had decided to come back to him, but the glazed over look in his eye when the Monroe girl walked by sent her off the edge. She had thought they were past that. Sonny was no longer Helicia's friend, feeling betrayed that she had patched things up with the love of both their lives, not that she would talk to Sonny about that, no, but she needed someone to talk to. And she remembered something: Chad had 2 phones.

_Our love has come so far, but not at all._

_I remember the start you can't recall._

_By the time it was right, you didn't want to fall._

_If it's over, say it's over..._

_Blindly, I let you destroy me!_

_Love is not so beautiful when your lungs are caving in,_

_And beautiful's gone!_

_Oh don't lie to me when we both know baby,_

_Beautiful is gone..._

_Beautiful's gone! _

'I know you're in love with Sonny, and I can't take it anymore. I tried to get you two together, and look how well that turned out. And coming over to my house didn't help much'

'Helicia, is that you texting me?'

'Chad, are you actually answering this phone?'

"Well yeah, you ran into the bathroom crying, Tawni went in to see if you're okay and se said you locked yourself in the stall. Why wouldn't I answer your text?'

'Because you don't actually care about me'

_And I pushed you so hard but not at all._

_You closed your eyes._

_I could see it all._

_Run out the door, see no more of you,_

_And what you do._

_Blindly, I let you destroy me!_

_Love is not so beautiful when your lungs are caving in,_

_And beautiful's gone!_

_Oh don't lie to me when we both know baby,_

_Beautiful is gone!_

_Beautiful's gone!_

_Beautiful's gone!_

'Of cores I care about you. Why else would I still be talking to you via text, instead of just breaking up with you like I would with any other girl?'

'You are so shallow!!!'

'But you still love me, right,'

'More then you will ever know, and that's why I have to do this,'

'Do what?'

'…'

'What, answer me?!?!?!?'

'You need to date Sonny'

'What?"

'YOU NEED TO DATE SONNY'

'I don't understand. Sorry'

_What's in store now that you have shut the door?_

_Peek in through the open crack._

_I can't keep from crawling back for more._

_Crawling back for more... _

'Break up with me Chad,'

'Why?'

'HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THIS?!?!?!? YOU AND SONNY _LOVE _EACHOTHER. SO BREAK UP WITH ME, AND GO RUN TO HER'

'Fine maybe I will'

'Fine, go do that'

'Fine'

'Fine'

'Good'

'Good'

'Fine'

'Fine'

'Fine, and Goodbye'

_Say it's over, if it's over..._

Helicia sat a cried in her one little stall until the janitor came in and told her she had to leave, many hours later.

_Blindly, I let you destroy me._

_Love is not so beautiful when your lungs are caving in,_

_And beautiful's gone!_

_Oh don't lie to me when we both know baby,_

Chad Dylan Cooper angrily shoved the cell phone into his pocket, and walked over to the set of So Random to apply the typed words of his formal girlfriend into action.

_Beautiful is gone!_

_Beautiful is gone!_

_Beautiful is gone!_

_Beautiful is gone!_

_Gone! _

**Not really good, not good at all. But I needed them broken up for my plan, this chapters not my best so, yeah, but I do love reviews**


	6. Chapter 6: The Addams Family

**Yes, it is time for the next sonfic, I really don't know how to incorporate this song into the story, so I hope this will suffice:**

**The Addams Family (Theme)**

**I have no idea who sings this**

[Chad's POV]

I wasn't as concerned about this break-up as the last one, because she told me Sonny and I loved each other. EACH OTHER=I love Sonny (already knew that) and Sonny loves me, (which is the best thing I've ever heard in my life). And sadly, the thoughts of Helicia heartbroken and crying in the bathroom didn't faze me one bit, besides, she wanted me and Sonny together, didn't she? I was just fulfilling her wishes, like a good ex-boyfriend, or at least that's what I told myself as I walked to the Prop House.

* * *

I found Sonny sitting on the couch, watching old reruns in black-and-white off of TV-Land.

"Hey sunshine," I said cockily, "Why so upset?"

"Why do you care Chad," venom pierced her voice, "Why don't you run back to your little girlfriend," Ha she does like me. So my relationship with Helicia caused her to go into a spiral of depression, and forced her to sit on the couch, eating Ben & Jerry's while watching TV-Land? Somehow this caused me to have a deep hatred of the girl I just broke the heart of, now pathetically curled up in the bathroom crying her eyes out.

"We just broke up, Sonny," I said as sympathetically as I could.

"You've broken up before," She said grumpily.

"Yeah, but this time it's for good,"

"You can't make that promise,"

"Yes I can," I said to her.

"No," she said, "Nothing can get in the way of true love"

"I agree, not even her,"

We just stared at each other for a while, and then awkwardly watched the TV.

_They're creepy and they're kooky. _

_Mysterious and spooky. _

_They're altogether together ookey. _

_The Addams Family _

I looked at Sonny, how beautiful she was under the florescent lights of the prop house.

_The house is a museum. _

_When people come to see'em _

_They really are a scre-am _

_The Addams Family_

I closed my eyes and thought about what was really important, I needed to get my priorities strait

_Neat_

1. Sonny

_Sweet_

2. Mackenzie Falls

_Petite_

Wait, that can't be right.

_So get a witch's shawl on. _

_A broomstick you can crawl on. _

_We're going to pay a call on. _

_The Addams Family. _

I got up and left the room, all during rehearsal that day I was snapping my fingers to an unheard beat.

**Didn't really know what else to do with this song., and it is kinda short, But the next song is 'kiss the girl'**


	7. Chapter 7: Kiss the Girl

**As I'm typing this, Santa is flying somewhere around Cambodia, So yeah, **

**Kiss the Girl**

**Samuel E. Wright**

**(Little Mermaid)**

"What's Wrong Sonny?" I asked, genially concerned, her answer was a raspy croak. "What'd you say?" Tawni decided to walk up to me all high and mighty at that moment, she then told me A-matter-of-factly,

"Sonny was talking on the phone for 6 hours strait to Lucy, then she cried, loudly, then she screamed at me for being insensitive to her problems, then she cried again, then she went off on the Janitor, then she cried."

"Oh," was all I could say.

"So she lost her voice," Sonny smacked Tawni on the back of her head; she looked at me and pretended to write something on her hand with her finger nail. She wanted paper. I felt around my jacket and pants, all I could find was my two phones. I handed one to her, then she texted me:

'I DID NOT!!!'

"So you didn't lose your voice?" I asked her, ignoring Tawni.

'I did lose my voice, but, I didn't do the other things Tawni I did.'

"I thought you were upset?" I asked, confused.

'How could I be upset? You told me you loved me.'

"I did not!!!" I didn't, did I?

'So you don't love me?'

"Of coarse I do," the words flowed out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"Do what?" a clueless Tawni asked.

"Nothing," I said far too quickly.

"Well if it's nothing, can I see?" she asked as sweetly as she could.

She started reaching for my phone in Sonny's hand, I had to think fast.

"Ah!!! Tawni, you have a HUGE zit on your face!!!!" I screamed/lied. She started freaking out and ran to the cover of the bathroom.

Sonny started laughing as loud as she could, which was still as quite as a church mouse. Where'd they get that saying? As quite as a church mouse, is a church mouse quieter than a regular mouse? Do churches even have mice? Okay, side tracked.

"Do you want to go out?" I asked mustering up as much courage as I could.

The look of joy on her face was my answer; I didn't even have to look at my message.

_Eef you want somet'in done, you gotta do eet yoaself_

_Percussion,_

_Strings,_

_Winds,_

_Words_

I took her to a drive-thru movie, parked the car, and for the first time I noticed how lush her lips were, she still didn't say anything, and I was not going to make the first move. Not that I was scared, no, I just...you know, I wasn't scared.

_There you see her_

_Sitting there across the way_

_She don't got a lot to say,_

_But there's something about her._

_And you don't know why,_

_But you're dying to try_

_You wanna,_

_Kiss the girl_

_Yes, you want her_

_Look at her you know you do_

_Possible she wants you too,_

_There is one way to ask her._

_It don't take a word,_

_Not a single word, go on and_

_Kiss the Girl (sing wit' me now)_

I started leaning, she looked hopeful, but I pulled back, just in time.

_Sha la la la la la_

_My oh my_

_Look like the boy too shy_

_He ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la_

_Ain't that sad_

_Ain't it a shame, too bad_

_You're gonna miss the girl,_

She hasn't texted me yet, the anxiety, was getting to me.

_Now's your moment_

_(ya ya)_

_Floating in a blue lagoon_

_(ya ya ya)_

_Boy you better do it soon_

_No time will be better_

_(ya ya ya ya ya)_

_She don't say a word_

_And she won't say a word until you, kiss the girl _

Romantic music started playing, she looked at me again. Then I got a text, Finally!!!

'Kiss me you idiot!!!'

_Sha la la la la la_

_Don't be scared_

_You've got the mood prepared_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la_

_Don't stop now_

_Don't try to hide it how, you wanna_

_Kiss the girl (woah-woah!)_

_Sha la la la la la_

_Float along, and listen to the song_

_The song say, kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la_

_The music play_

_Do what the music says_

_You gotta, kiss the girl _

I pressed my lips to hers urgently. She was happy, yeah I made her happy.

_You gotta kiss the girl._

**Finally, Channy!!!**

**Now he's in Tajikistan**


	8. Chapter 8: My Girl

**Channynes!!!!**

**(Merry Christmas)**

**Oh the first line of the song is **_**I've got **__**Sunshine**__** on a Cloudy Day**_**, I thought that was worth noting. **

[Chad's POV]

_I've got sunshine on a cloudy day._

I am happy.

_When it's cold outside I've got the month of May_

I am overjoyed.

_I guess you'd say _

_What can make me feel this way?_

Sonny is my girlfriend!!!

_My girl (my girl, my girl) _

_Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl)_

[Nico's POV]

Chad and Sonny started dating, which surprised everyone on both casts, but not very much. Chad wasn't the only one who had a crush on Sonny. Other Mackenzie Falls drones liked her too. Now they're all jealous, of Chad and Sonny. I don't mind the relationship, neither does Grady or Zora. Tawni is acting all weird, she even tried to resurrect that old Queen Bee sketch from a year ago.

_I've got so much honey the bees envy me. _

_I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees _

[Chad's POV]

This has been the greatest week of my life!!!

_I guess you'd say _

_What can make me feel this way? _

_My girl (my girl, my girl) _

_Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl)._

[Zora's POV]

Wow. Chad and Sonny are dating. That's just... wow. But there are perks to this whole shindig. Chad gave me the carpet under the massage table, it's amazing, every time I look at it, it makes me want to sing. The problem is I can't sing, so I just make noises like those transition parts on Hannah Montana.

_Hey hey hey _

_Hey hey hey _

_Ooooh._

[Portlyn's POV]

Chad. Is. Dating. A. Random.

Why?

I'd give up my acting career for the opportunity to date Chad. You get more famous that way anyway.

_I don't need no money, fortune, or fame. _

_I've got all the riches baby one man can claim._

[Chad's POV]

I'm happy.

_I don't need no money, fortune, or fame. _

_I've got all the riches baby one man can claim. _

_I guess you'd say _

_What can make me feel this way? _

_My girl (my girl, my girl) _

_Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl)_

_I've got sunshine on a cloudy day _

_With my girl _

_I've even got the month of May _

_With my girl_

**Still no mention of Helicia, I wonder what happened to her.**


	9. Chapter 9: Love Lives On The End

**I give up!!!**

**Not on the story, but on the computor in this house. I'm at my Grandmother's house, and I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday, and every ten minutes the dino shuts off microsoft Word, making it impossible to even get past my intro, and I'm sorry but I can't type under these conditions, so I'm typing directly into Document Manager Upload. I'm desspret. See, I spelled that wrong, I will type the story, post it, then when I get home I'll copy and paste it into Word and spellcheck it. Hopefully it won't be that bad.  
Okay, What I've explainded 3 times already: This is not going to have a happy ending, I feel guilty, blah, blah, blah. There was also a bit I typed _about I Will Survive _that I'm tired of saying.**

**This is your warning, Leave it like it was or read the ending, a tale about the heartbroken Helicia. **

**GReat, I'm remindinding myself of Lemony Snicket, whatever**

**On with the story!!!:**

Love Lives on

Mallary Hope

[Helicia's POV]

Time passed, 5 days they were an item, 5 weeks they were insepreable, 5 monthes they were soul mates and celibrating the length of the realshionship. There was a party set up in the caferteria, I was forced to come, but I don't rember how, no one noticed me, not even Chad, they were to busygiving toasts about how Channy lasted three monthes longer than Chacia. Just what I needed. It was better that way, no one had seen my in monthes, and I was glad they hadn't. I'd probibly die of emberassment, especaly if it was Sonny. Cindi Chung told me to lay off the fatcakes and icream because it was showing, but it wasn't even interesting enough to be a topic of gossip. That right there offended me more than her comment, so I left 5 minutes after I had gotten there, didn't even see anyone else I knew. But that was 5 monthes later, this is five years, and Channy's about to walk down the isle.

I had moved long ago, trying to forget. The first gig I was qualified for that took me out of town, sadly not fast enough. Chad never got to see what he did to me. I live in Minnasota now. I was driving in my car listening to the radio when I got the text. I moved to forget. But I never forgot. The pain was still with me every moring, but as they say, time heals all wounds, and the once blazing pain that shot through my chest had subsided to a dull ache as the subject of Channy became less and less of a hot topic, but anytime their spotted somewhere on TV, or even the mention of his name, every time her stupid TV show is on, the pain comes back, like it's been waiting and building up, stalling untill just the right moment, like when you put your foot on the garden hose and the water builds up, untill your little sister comes along and you suddenly pick your foot up, and the water presure's even worse than if you had left it running.

My cell phone beeped, I had gotton rid of the clucking long ago, signaling that I was recieve a text, an invite

to a wedding

from Chad's agent

I nearly crashed my new Honda, but I always had a concintration problem when it came to texting and driving.

"Hey, Whatch It," a man in the car behind me sreamed. We came to a red light.

"No you whatch it!!!" I sreamed back sticking my head out the window, "I've had a long day!!!" The red light turned green and I sped away, turning up the dial on my radio, hoping the sound of music would dull the inveitable pain yet to come. Have you ever heard a song that perfectly desribed what you were going through at that moment? Well,, that's what happened. It wa some song called 'Love Lives on' and minus the fact it's about her getting over her dead husband. It pretty muched somed it up. So it's pretty self explainitory, if you want the lyrics here:

_I reached for you this morning  
Woke up with empty arms  
Once again it's sinking in  
How far away you are  
I still pour two cups of coffee  
And tell you all about my dreams  
This kitchen's way too quiet  
You should still be here with me_

And even though I cry like crazy  
Even though it hurts so bad  
I'm thankful for the time God gave me  
Even though he couldn't make it last  
I'm learning how to live without you  
Even though I don't want to  
And even with you gone love lives on

I still call your mom on sundays  
It's good to hear her voice  
She always tells me that same story  
About her stubborn little boy  
And I kept your favorite t-shirt  
You know the one I used to hate  
Ain't it funny how it's the one thing now  
I just can't throw away

And even though I cry like crazy  
Even though it hurts so bad  
I'm thankful for the time God gave me  
Even though he couldn't make it last  
I'm learning how to live without you  
Even though I don't want to  
And even with you gone love lives on

She comes with me on your birthday  
Little flowers in her hand  
She's always known that somethings missing  
But to young to understand  
And someday she's going to ask me  
What kind of man you were  
I'll tell her all the ways I loved you  
And all the you I see in her

And even though I cry like crazy  
Even though it hurts so bad  
I'm thankful for what god gave me  
And she's the perfect way to make it last  
I'm learning how to live without you  
Baby I don't want you to  
But even with you gone  
Love lives on

Baby love lives on  
Love lives on  
Oh  
Yeah

I reached for you this morning  
Woke up with empty arms

So I pulled the car over as soon as the song was over, and started blubbering like an idiot, and I turned my head to the back seat of the car, and rested my eyes on the little pink car seat, the song was true every word

**I** **started writing this the day after Christmas, but every time I tried to type it, I got interrupted, plus, I had to update 'My own Little Thing' a couple of times, and it didn't help that only one computer in this house has internet. But don't get me wrong, I love it here, my Grandmother's an artist, so I do alot of cool projects, plus they have three dogs that are...dogs, it's great.**

**The End**


End file.
